


Hello

by Trippy101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Song Lyrics, Song fic, sorry that it's sad and shit but ideas are ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippy101/pseuds/Trippy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was left broken after he cheated on Castiel and Castiel left him. Dean goes to a bar after a day of work to drown his feelings with alcohol when he sees him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Song- Hello by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,so this is my first fic so be nice please. Also constructive criticism is allowed and wanted thank you enjoy,maybe.

Dean was broken. He felt as if he was the burden on the world. Everyday he went to work,came home,showered and went to the bar to drink away his feelings.He missed him so much. If only he could talk to him once more maybe it would be different. Maybe if he didn't go out that one night things would be different,but maybe he deserves this.Dean would call everyday, just in case he actually picked up and listened to him but to no avail everyday was the same. Hearing a fucking answering machine every goddamn day. He thought about suicide. Maybe the pain would go away if he went away all together. Dean knew he couldn't do it though. Dean came home from a bleak day at his job, he took a shower letting the scalding water roll down his body. This was where he could let tears fall and he could let himself go. Where he didn't have to put on a fake smile and pretend he was content with his life. Where he didn't have to think. Dean would stand in the water until i went cold and he would step out, dry his body and tear-streaked face, put on casual clothes and drive. He would drive to his local bar which he was a regular at for 2 years now after 'that' night. Nobody knew why he was always at the bar and nobody could get anything out of him. He was a mystery to some but to others he was just a man. A man with problems just like the rest of us but it was more than just a problem it was a disaster. "how could you?" Castiel whispered with tears in his eyes. "I love you Cas, please don't leave me,please!" Dean pleaded as Castiel shook his head and walked away. "how could you?"..."how could you?"..."how could you?"..."how could I?" Dean breathed sipping on a whiskey at the bar. He always people watched when he was here scanning the crowd seeing smiles,new love and old,wrinkled and corrupt faces. Today there was a karaoke night and he smiled lightly at all the people who were brave enough or just drunk enough to get up and sing. He searched the crowd a bit more and saw him. Dean's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped,he saw Cas smiling and laughing with a few others he didn't recognize. Dean's eyes started to sting with tears threatening to spill. He was still so beautiful to Dean. Dean's hands started to shake and he felt a warm tear roll down his bowed face. This was his chance to get back what they had. He has to take the chance. Dean remembered how much Castiel loved his voice and before his brain could register what his body was doing he was on the stage and picking a song,deciding to go acapella. He picked Hello by Adele, he picked up the mic with shaky hands and started. "Hello,it's me" he sang softly as Castiel turned his head towards the stage with wide eyes. "I was wondering if after all the years you'd like to meet, to go over everything" Dean said making eye contact with Cas. "They say time's supposed to heal ya, I ain't done much healing" He sang with hurt in his voice. Cas looked down with distress on his face. "Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be when we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet."Castiel was being questioned by his friends now and he was shaking his head. "There's such a difference between us,and a million miles" Dean sang with hurt poring out of every word like liquid. "Hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done but when I call you never seem to be home" he belt out with his soul in his hands and tears in his eyes while Castiel looked up at him with a look of loss . "Hello from the outside at least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart but it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore" Dean finished breathing heavy with hope in his heart that Castiel knows what he's trying to do. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as Dean stepped off stage and went back to his seat next to the bar. The bartender gave him another whiskey on the house and smiled at him. Dean was nervous hoping that Cas got the message. With his head bowed in anticipation, he didn't even realize that someone had taken the empty seat next to him. "That was beautiful" a rough voice said. Dean looked up and breathed out "Thank You." They held each others eyes for what seemed like hours until Castiel pulled Dean into a hug. "I've missed you so much." Castiel whispered "I still love you." he continued. "Me too." Dean replied. They pulled away with smiles on their faces. Dean felt as if he was being put together. Dean is complete again.


End file.
